Many electronic systems, and particularly commercial aircraft avionics systems, require a highly reliable system interface that can support a plurality of electronic components, such as line replaceable units (LRUs), in a common equipment rack or shelf within an electronics equipment bay. However, this involves complex integration and wiring assemblies that increase overall system complexity and weight. In applications involving mobile platforms, the additional wiring, typically in the forms of wiring harnesses, connectors, etc., necessary to integrate a number of LRUs for communication with one another, can add up to significant weight. However, with many mobile platforms, and especially military and commercial aircraft, minimizing the overall weight of the mobile platform is an important consideration.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a system and method for interfacing a plurality of LRUs or other forms of independent electrical or optical components in a manner such that the components can communicate with one another without the need for physical wiring being used to intercouple the components, that is, in wireless fashion. It would also be highly desirable to provide a system of easily intercoupling LRUs that increases overall system redundancy to thus further enhance the reliability of the electronics. Increased redundancy is especially desirable in mobile platform applications, and especially with airborne mobile platforms.